The utility of ginkgo biloba leaves has received wide attention in recent years, ranging from simple drink stuff to nutritional supplement and medicinal agent. The present invention is related to the ginkgo tea, specifically it is concerned with the removal of the 2-hexenal from the initial ginkgo leaves to produce a safe and palatable substance. Toward this objective, a patent exists (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,571, Mar. 30, 1999, Inventor: Seung Chang Choi). Choi""s process involves thermal treatment at various temperature ranges at various time intervals, which are consequently time consuming and energy wasting. The present invention is to eliminate these defects through a microwave irradiation. Other benefits will also be described in the present invention.